Hogwarts Reads Simba's New Son
by JFox101
Summary: El Sapo, aka Umbridge, wans the uncivilized, lion raised Harry out of Hogwarts. She finds a book about Harry's upbringing and decides to read it to the school, believing it to be what she needs to be rid of Harry once and for all. Main Pairing KovuHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Reads Simba's New Son**

**Umbridge, wanting to be rid of the uncivilized, lion raised Harry, finds a book in her office. This book is about Harry's life in the Pride Lands before Hogwarts found him at the age of fourteen. She decides to have this book read to the entire school to expose his hidden past. **

**Chapter 1: The Book, the Boy, and the Lion**

It had been two years since the Outsiders and Pridelanders had been reunited as one Pride. Soon after the two Prides where one, a group of humans had come to the Pridelands seeking a missing child. That child, was Harry. He was reunited with his godfather, Sirius Black, and who he remembered as "Uncle Mooey!" After a long talk, Simba reluctantly agreed to let Harry go to his parents school, Hogwarts, to learn to control his strange powers. Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor House, the house of the brave and noble, appropriately, with a lion as its symbol. He had made several human friends here, and could often be seen hanging around Ron Weasley, who was a part of an old wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, an exceptionally bright muggleborn girl, which meant she had no wizarding parentage.

He had even made his own nemisis, Draco Malfoy, who was part of Slytherin. The house of the cunning and reasonj? For refusing to shake his hand. After he had insulted Ron and Hermione so viciously in public.

Remus and Sirius both taught at Hogwarts. Remus taught Potions from First to Fifth Years, Severus Snape, an old friend of his mothers, but an enemy of his fathers, taught NEWT Potions. NEWT's Where Classes that where far more difficult than Fifth Year and Below classes because much more difficult practices where involved. Sirius taught First through Fifth year Transfiguration, which was his and Harry's human father's best subject. Harry's head of house, Minerva McGonagall taught NEWT Transfiguration.

Harry left Fifth Year Potions with Ron and Hermione for dinner, he had a bad feeling about something, he just couldn't figure out what. He got his answer when El Sapo, as they called her, otherwise known as Professor Umbrige, sat down at the staff table and Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Before we begin dinner, Professor Umbridge has an announcement. Dolores." He gestured the last minute appointment by the Ministry DADA Professor El Sapo stood in that horrible pink cardigan.

"Good evening students."

"Good evening Professor Umbridge." The Hall chanted back like they'd been reinforced too. "You ugly toad." Harry added making a few students snicker and Umbridge glare at him. "In my office this afternoon, I discovered a book. A book about Mr. Potter's upbringing." Harry's eyes widened. "You bitch!" He shouted in utter rage with a dangerous growl to match. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" This horrible woman had it out for Harry since she came here for some reason. And she would not let up on him.

"A hundred points from Gryffingor for insulting a teacher in such a manner in the Great Hall." Umbrige smiled sweetly at Harry as she said this. Truly, a disgusting woman.

"Fifty Points TO Gryffindor for speaking your mind out against an invasion of your privacy." Snape said which made the whole hall gasp. True, he despised the boy's father, but the boy himself was nothing like James Potter. And he truly believed in a person's right to privacy. "Though I suppose we cannot avoid what is about to happen." He added. "And if you do anything like again Madame Umbridge." It was a sign of utmost disrespect to not address a "Professor" as anything but unless they gave permission. "I shall Mr. Potter in bringing you up on charges of harassment." He then thought it over, "On second thought, I shall do so anyway when this is over if you don't mind Mr. Potter."

"Agreed Mr. Snape." Harry said in the same way that Sirius and Remus speak to each other at times.

POP!

A loud popping noise brought the Halls attention to the oak doors of the Hall. An adult dark furred lion with a scar on his left eye stood there dumbstruck as to what just happened.

"Where am I?" The unknown lion asked no one in particular.

"Kovu!" Harry shouted excitedly as he scrambled out from between Ron and Hermione and ran to the hall to embrace his mate. Digging his face into Kovu's beautiful mane and nuzzling him as Kovu nuzzled the human teen purring.

"So THAT's Kovu." Hermione said knowingly.

"You know who that is Hermione?" Ron asked thickly.

Hermione smacked him outside the head and Ron realized what she was getting at. "Oh. THAT Kovu." He said. Harry had told them about his lion boyfriend, it was a little weird at first, but after they met Simba and realized that the lions where he lived could speak and had their own society, it wasn't TOO weird. He guided Kovu to the place at the end closest to the Staff table which was where Harry and his friends where sitting. Heexplained what was going on to Kovu and he growled threateningly at Umbridge who meeped as the lion moved closer.

"If you ever hurt MY mate." He growled at ther. "I WILL rip you into shreds." He turned and walked back to her and sat down at the head of the table with Harry next to him who nuzzled him again as he sat on the floor with Kovu who sat on his haunches (With his front legs up and back legs down)

"Yes." El Sapo said nervously as she opened the book. "The first chapter, is called "Kiara's Little Brother."

Harry smiled at the mention of his sister. "How are Kiara and Kopa doing?"

:"Just fine." Kovu said. "Kopa's getting his King training from Simba and Nala is teaching Kiara the duties of the Queen."

Harry smiled and relaxed on the floor as Umbridge started to read.

**To Be Continued...**

**I wish people would write more "HP CHARACTERS READ FANFICTIONS" stories**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Kiara's Little Brother**

**It was two days after Kiara's presentation as Princess of the Pridelands. And Simba, the King of the Pridelands, couldn't be a happier father. Everything was perfect. But suddenly, as he was watching the sun go down with his mate Nala, they both saw flashes of green light. These flashes made birds fly out of trees in the jungle not far from Pride Rock.**

Dumbledore and the Professors looked down sadly in remembrance while Umbridge sneered at Harry. She looked back to the book when Kovu growled threateningly at her.

**"Mother. Take care of Kiara, Nala and I are going to investigate." Simba said to the aging Sarabi who grimly nodded having heard tales of humans who could make green light that killed other humans.**

"Typical dad." Harry said. His mom had told him about Simba when they where cubs and even now, he still to quote Simba himself "Laughed in the face of danger."

Dumbledore was curious as to how Harry had been adopted by the two mentioned lions.

**"How about a race?" Nala asked with a smirk after they walked for about an hour away from Pride Rock.**

**"Nala." Simba scolded his mate and Queen. "This is serious."**

**"Come on." Nala pleaded in a teasing tone she hadn't used for a while. "We haven't raced since we where cubs."**

"Are they always like this?" Lavender Brown asked Harry who nodded with a smile. His mother was always up for a good hunt or race with Simba at her side. He snuggled into his mate's mane as El Sapo continued.

**Simba smirked back at Nala. "All right then. Then he said very fast "One two three GO!" This surprised Nala as she half expected him to turn her offer down. But here they where, racing like they where cubs again. And just like they where cubs, she was winning. She gasped as they got to the strange sight where the flashes went off and skidded to a stop. They where near the Elephant Graveyard.**

"What's in the Elephant Graveyard?" Malfoy asked. "Why are they scared of it?"

"A clan of hyenas live there. Dad's grandfather banished them from the Pridelands shortly before grandpa became King." Harry explained to Malfoy. "

**"Ha ha." Simba laughed as he skidded after her. "I win."**

Harry shook his head. "Typical dad." He said again.

**"Simba." She said. "Look." She pointed down with her paw into the hillside of bones where they saw two dead humans, a male with pitch black hair and female with flaming red hair. And the female was holding something. Something still squirming. They heard an infants they heard familiar growling.**

**"Shenzi." Simba whispered as they crouched down low. "Banzai and Ed." The three aging hyenas neared the squirming bundle in the females arms.**

"Ed? Why Ed?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I never asked." He met them once and never wanted to meet them again.

**"The two dead ones are yours." Shenzi said to Banzai and Ed. "The tender man cub is mine." They where practically salivating.**

Several girls gasped.

**"Simba." Nala hissed. "We can't let the infant die!"**

**"Right. Damn hyenas." Simba growled. He then roared and lept down into the graveyard.**

**"Mufasa!" Banzai said in shock bouncing back and rolling backwards. "He's dead!"**

**"Long time no see." Simba glared at the 3 scavengers.**

**"Simba ha ha ha." Shenzi said. "Haven't you grown into quite the stud?" She circled the King. "We where just about to dine on this delightful feast. Care to join us?"**

Harry buried his face into Kovu's mane to hide from the pitying looks he was getting as Kovu nuzzled him.

**"You know the I can't do that." Simba stated. His grandfather had made it a capital offense to hunt humans in the Pride Lands before he died.**

"Why? Isn't eating dead things what hyenas do naturally?" A ravenclaw sixth year asked.

"Dad's grandfather didn't want human poachers hunting in the Pridelands." Harry explained.

"Oh."

**:Oh, that's right." Shenzi mocked. "That pesky law your granddad made." She sneered at the lion she had hunted when he was a cub. "That doesn't apply to us." She added and Banzai and Ed moved toward the two dead humans.**

"Why doesn't it apply to them?" Hermione asked Harry in curiosity.

"The Elephant Graveyard isn't part of the Pride Lands." Harry explained. "Its part of the Outlands."

**Nala roared and jumped in front of the two males.**

**"Its the chick!" Banzai said. "Nulu? Nolo?" He asked Shenzi.**

**"My name is Nala." Nala said with a glare at the hyenas. "Leave the humans alone. We're taking the Man cub with us."**

**Simba raised an eye at Nala. She glared at him to know she meant business.**

"Women are scary no matter the species." Sirius muttered to Remus.

"Agreed." Remus nodded in agreement.

Double. Snape thought.

**"Right." Simba agreed. "He's coming home with us."**

**"Oh really?" Shenzi mocked. "You and what army is going to stop us from snapping that little neck in two?"**

**Suddenly, lionesses surrounded them. Growling from atop the cliff.**

**"Should have known." Shenzi said. "Never taunt a guy who can answer that question."**

"Is it really like an army?" A Hufflepuff first year asked eagerly.

"Yes." Kovu answered. "When they come for back up its called "Assembling the lionesses."

**She turned to her pack mates. "Back off." And the 3 scavengers left hungry.**

**"Leave." Simba told the lionesses. "I need to talk things with my Queen." The lionesses obeyed and left for Pride Rock.**

**"Nala." He asked. "What exactly did you mean by "We're taking him home with us?"**

**"Exactly what I said." She told her mate. Moving to the bundle and moving a piece of cloth to reveal a human infant younger than Kiara. "Look at him Simba. He's you. Its just that he lost his father AND his mother."**

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Grandpa was killed when dad was a cub." Harry explained. "Dad's uncle killed him to seize his throne and let dad think it was his fault that grandpa died."

**The human infant blinked up at them. A curiously shaped cut shaped like a bolt of lightning that was still bleeding. It felt un natural. Like something evil had touched this child. But the child himself was not evil.**

**"One of the lionesses told me before they left, that they overheard what happened." Nala told her mate. "The female begged another human male to spare her son, he told her to stand aside."**

**"But she didn't." Simba finished for her with a sad expression laying down next to the infant allowing him to pet his mane.**

"Cute!" Several giggling female third years said making Harry blush and Kovu snicker at his mates discomfort.

**"His name is Harry." She said.**

**"Well." Simba said, nuzzling the infant who was growing on him. "Welcome to the Pride, my son.' He said with a smile as Harry yawned and snuggled into Nala who had layed down on the other side of him as if he knew she was a mother.**

"Aww." A few Ravenclaw seventh years cooed at the images in their heads.

"That's the end of the chaper." El Sapo said allowing McGonagall to take the book.

"The Next Chapter is called "Exploring the Pridelands."

**To Be continued...**

**The next chapters including the Croc chase will be merged to one chapter. The Confrontation will be chapter 3**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean: My disclaimer is in my profile for those of you who are sadists about the disclaimers.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Exploring the Outlands**

**Five years later finds a seven year old Kiara and 5 year old Harry looking out over Pride Rock. Their dad said they could go exploring in the Pride Lands today.**

Why is it such a big deal?" A 5th Hufflepuff boy asked in curiosity

"Dad never let us out of the cave very often." Harry explained. "And if he did he only allowed us to play on the rocky ledge with the other cubs."

**"Come on." Kiara said and Harry followed her as she left the peak, his long black hair blowing in the wind.**

**They where stopped by their dad, Simba, the King of Pride Rock and ruler of these lands. "Now where do you two think your going?" He asked with a small smile.**

**"Daaad." Harry whined. "You promised we could go out by ourselves today!"**

**"Yeah Daddy." Kiara whined. "You promised!"**

**They both made their wide eyed act at Simba, who couldn't ever resist it like their mother could, and gave in. "Alright, but remember the rules I layed out-"**

"Ahh, the puppy eye trick." George said fondly.

"Nearly works every time." Fred agreed with a nod

**But Kiara and Harry weren't listening, they where busy paying attention to a dragonfly that had buzzed onto the rock formation that was their home.**

**"Are you two listening?" Simba asked. "Accidents can happen, you can easily get-"**

**"Hurt or stepped on or even get lost." Harry finished.**

"Lily would do that at times. He's got her cheek." Sirius said fondly in remembrance.

**"And stay in sight of Pride Rock-"**

**"At All times." Kiara finished this time. "And if we see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home." They both grinned at their taken aback father. "See daddy? We know all the rules can we go now?"**

**"Please?" Harry added. They both gave grins that anyone would be heartbroken to disappoint.**

"Your like us!" Fred and George said excitedly to Harry who blushed. "We'll corrupt you yet Harrykins!"

**"Very Funny." Simba said to his beloved children.**

**"Mind your father you two." Their mother, Nala said as she came out of the den and stood next to Simba.**

**"Yes mom." They both said. Harry tried to leave but was blocked by his father's tail..**

**"And stay away from the Outlands." Simba added seriously.**

**Zazu, the "Major Domo" came flying and landed beside Kiara. "Nothing out there but a bunch of murderous outsiders." He said with distaste in his voice.**

"What's a Major Domo?" A young Slytherin asked.

"Zazu's like a messenger of sorts, he informs the King

**"Zazu's right." Simba said to the two young ones. "You can't turn your back on them."**

**"Why?" Harry asked curiously. He had always been curious about the Outlands and hoped to, even though it was going to upset his big sister, ditch her and go exploring.**

Snape rolled his eyes. He could see now why this chapter was called Exploring the Outlands.

**"Never mind." Simba said. "Just run along." He moved his tail allowing Harry to pass and his big sister ran past him and down the rocky pathway that led to Pride Rock.**

**"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Simba called after them as they ran on the dirt path. He sighed as his two cubs moved onward on the path. "Make sure they don't get hurt." He whispered down to Timon and Pumbaa, a Meerkat and Warthog pair who where his best friends.**

**"Timon saluted to Simba "Right." He hopped on his best bud and held onto his ears gently. "Run Pumbaa move it! We can't lose them!"**

"That'd be me and Moony." Sirius said fondly. "He'd often ask both of us to babysit you since he didn't think I could handle the responsibility on my own."

"Because you gave Harry a few sips of whiskey once and he got drunk when he was barely eleven months old." Remus reminded Sisius

"Mr. Black!" Madame Pomfrey shouted angrily.

"It never happened again Poppy!" Sirius put his hands up in defense.

"Becuase when they asked us to babysit they hid their alcohol at my flat." Remus revealed.

"Moony! How could you? That's why the rum was gone?" Sirius asked in mock hurt.

Harry blushed yet again as Kovu chuckled imagining infant Harry drunk.

**Harry and Kiara chased the dragonfly they had spotted at Pride Rock a long way away.**

"At least a mile and a half." Harry answered before some unknown Ravenclaw asked.

**"The mighty hunters have cornered their prey." Kiara said with a small growl. Harry giggled quietly, his sister always opened up when they played games like this. He concentrated on the dragonfly just above the blades of grass. He crouched down waiting for the right minute to strike...What the hey?**

"What is it?" Colin Creevy asked nervously.

**He heard rustling nearby, he and Kiara looked over to the sound when Timon and Pumbaa, their dad's best friends suddenly came out of the grass startling them so much that they both fell backwards into a pool of water. **

"Sirius would do that." Remus nodded.

"Oi!"

**Harry managed to get out first and helped his big sister up out of the water They heard a splash and saw Pumbaa looking for them in the shallow pool stupidly thinking they had drowned. He saw them glaring at him and he grinned nervously. "Sorry." He walked out of the pool and over to the two glaring children. "Now Princess Kiara, and Prince Harry, as Simba's kids, you two should know better than to go off all alone, you could've been hurt."**

**"But-" Harry wanted to point out that the only time they where in danger was when they surprised them and they fell into the pool of water but Timon cut him off.**

"Adults never listen." A first year Ravenclaw said. "But they expect to be heard."

**"Hurt! Simba would kill us!" He said jumping off of the rock he was on and landing on Kiara's back. "You didn't slip a disk did you?" He asked feeling along Kiara's back before jumping on Harry's arm and crawling up to his shoulder. "Catch a fever?" He felt Harry's forehead and then jumped down and grabbed Kiara's paw. "Get a hang nail?"**

"We where like that when you crawled off upstairs when James and Lily went out." Remus smiled at the fond memory of seeing Sirius all mother hen over baby Harry. Harry cringed visibly.

**Kiara jerked her paw back.**

**"I had one once." Timon said.**

**"Very painful." Pumbaa added.**

"They are." A muggleborn Ravenclaw agreed wincing.

**"Excruciating." Timon said and suddenly, Harry was overcast in a shadow. Harry looked up and saw Timon holding a leaf over him on the tree next to the water pool "You know with your furless skin you should stay out of the sun."**

**"Would someone please just listen to me?" Kiara begged. She was annoyed with the entire performance as well.**

"Adults NEVER listen." The Ravenclaw said again.

**"I'm sorry princess, did you say something?" Timon asked.**

**"I'm not just a princess you know, that's only half of who I am."**

**"Who's the other half?" Pumbaa asked stupidly.**

"Agian. Sirius."

"Oi!" Sirius smacked Remus behind the head.

**Harry rolled his eyes, those two meant well, but went about it the wrong way. They where the stupid uncles that everyone relied on for funny stunts at parties. Using this argument as a diversion Harry slipped away past the pool of water and into the outlands.**

"How very Slytherin Mr. Potter." Snape muttered so no one but Remus heard thanks to his werewolf hearing.

**Hearing them introduce Kiara to their particular insect only diet **(Ewww!) Several girls shuddered. **Harry giggled and made his way further into the lands his dad said never to go into.**

**"You always do that! He heard Timon shout. You take a bite out of everyone then put them back it drives me crazy!"**

"Gross!" Several Hufflepuff First years said, girls AND boys.

**Harry shook his head as he moved onward and the next thing he knew he had tripped over something furry.**

"Huh?"

**"Ow." Harry said as he sat back on his rear end in on the ground. He rubbed his ankle and saw a dark colored lion cub He had a black mane growing and patches of black fur where his elbows would be if he where human. **

Kovu and Harry smiled at the memory of meeting each other, but then cringed at what was coming and braced themselves for the fireworks.

**He growled angrily at Harry**

**"Who're you Pride Lander?" The cub asked.**

**Harry shook with fear, the cub was young, but he was very intimidating, and Harry, being human, wasn't very strong even compared to a cub like Kiara. He tried to leave without turning his back to the cub, but he kept cutting him off.**

**"What are you doing?" The cub asked in confusion.**

**"My dad told me to never turn my back on an Outsider." Harry said.**

"Kovu was an Outsider." Harry explained to the student body. "Dad's uncle killed grandpa to become king, and he had a group of lionesses loyal to him. Simba banished those lionesses and their young to the Outlands just after Kovu was born."

**_"My dad told me to never turn my back on an Outsider."_ the cub mocked in a fake scared tone. "Always do what daddy says?" The cub asked with a smirk.**

**"No." Harry said defiantly glaring at the mocking cub.**

"To be honest Kovu, I didn't like you much right then." Harry admitted.

Kovu licked Harry on the back of his neck which always made him shiver. "Oi!" He teased pushing on Kovu's side and flicking one of his ears.

**"Bet you do, bet your daddy's little prince." He teased Harry. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody." He said hopping up onto some stones overlooking a swampy looking river. "I take care of myself."**

"That seems likely." Malfoy scoffed. Harry was the one to growl this time. Audibly. And Draco shrunk in his seat.

**"Really?" Harry asked in awe. "Cool." The cub turned and had a terrified expression on his face.**

"Oh god, what now?" Remus asked in a worried tone.

**"What?" Harry asked, turning around he saw a huge crocodile over his head with its jaws opened wide about to chomp down on him.**

"Get the Hell out!" Hermione said in a panicked tone.

"That's the end of the chapter." McGonagall said handing the book to Albus.

"The Next Chapter is called "The Crocodile Chase, and the Confrontation."

**To Be Continued...**

**I figured this was enough for a chapter. Its Five Pages in OpenOffice Writer.**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
